The Reflection of the Moon on an Uneven Surface
by I Chrys I
Summary: It's not likely for someone to come across an over sized wolf, is it? It's not likely, if you did come across that wolf, that you would go near it, right? It simply sounds insane, right? Well, maybe you're more wrong than you've ever been.
1. Of All the Crazy Things

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters in the Twilight series belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. That means that I only own Chrys. Also, I do not own Siegel High School._

* * *

The weather outside was surprisingly warm for an autumn day. Though, Tennessee was known for not being super cold. Today was a good day to take pictures. The sky was clear and the leaves on the trees were beginning to change colors. If the shot was right, the picture would turn out beautiful.

As the camera zoomed in for a close up, the brunette behind the lenses lower the camera from her face, shocked by what she _thought_ she saw. In the creek, she could see a big red-brown dog, or maybe a wolf, but it was definitely over-sized. Though the voice in her head, her conscience, screamed at her to stay put till it left, she took a few steps forward. She reached the edge of the bank and quickly slipped off her shoes and stepped into the water. She took the strap of her camera and slowly lifted it over her head and set the camera next to her shoes.

She unzipped her jacket and set it down next to the rest of her stuff before slowly stepping toward the large wolf. The water sloshed as she moved, catching the wolf's attention. It quickly turned to look at her and took a step back at she reached out her hand.

"Don't be afraid, Mr. Wolf." She said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please don't run away."

The wolf stopped moving and stood there, shocked that she hadn't run away yet. As the girl stepped closer, the wolf ducked his head. The girl ran her hand through his fur and scratched behind his ears like she did with her dog. Once he allowed her to pet him, the girl seemed to be less afraid.

"It's good to know you aren't a demon." She smiled. "But you're so big. Some one will surely try and kill you."

She paused for a few seconds and stopped petting the wolf. The wind began to make a mess of her ponytail and his fur as they stood there. She looked at the wolf again and smiled.

"Well, then, Mr. Wolf." The girl said quietly. "My name is Chrys. It's not like you'll actually be able to say it, but it's nice that you know, right."

Chrys placed her hand back on the wolf's head and ruffled his fur a bit before leaning over and kissing his head. The wolf stepped back suddenly, causing her to slip as a rock shifted under her foot and land with a splash in the creek. When the water finally settled back into the slowly moving rush, the wolf was gone.

"Oh," Chrys mumbled as she stood up. "He ran away. Well, then, it was nice meeting you, Mr. Wolf."

She crawled back up onto the creek bank and grabbed her stuff before heading home. She shivered a bit as the wind blew against her. The fall in the creek left her clothes damp and her hair wet. It wasn't until Chrys reached her porch that she finally realized how incredibly stupid she was for walking up to an oversized wolf and petting it.

* * *

Chrys sat on the highest part of the amphitheatre, which was a walkway that sat against the wall of the building, which sat in the courtyard at her school. Her hair was pulled back into a very tight ponytail, allowing her freckles to be seen and her blue eyes no place to hide except for behind her glasses. She was wearing a white zip-up hoodie that made her pale skin look a bit darker and a pair of blue jeans. Her shoes were a simple pair of white sneakers that were very beat up, which shouldn't have been a shock to the people who knew her well. She'd been wearing the same sneakers for about three years, or more.

She held a grey mechanical pencil in her hand as she glared at the book in front of her. Before she realized that she was even squeezing the pencil, it snapped in her hand causing her to wince a bit.

"Are you alright?" A male's voice asked from below her.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you liked it._


	2. The Start of an Interesting Friendship

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters in the Twilight series belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. That means that I only own Chrys. Also, I do not own Siegel High School._

* * *

Chrys looked at her hand and then to the boy, who was now climbing up onto the walk way to sit in front of her. Upon first site, he looked like a Native American, which was a very likely thing. His skin was a nice reddish brown and his hair was shiny and black. It was short, but still able to be pulled back into a small ponytail. His clothes fit like they should, so they were in dress code, unlike most of the other males in the school.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chrys replied. "I just broke my pencil."

"Are you sure about that?" The boy asked.

"Yea, I am." Chrys assured him and she shoved her hand in his face, after shoving her stuff onto the cold cement beside her. "See?"

"Okay, okay." The boy said as he pushed her hand out of his face. "That's one question answered. Would you mind if I asked another?"

"You just did." Chrys mumbled. "But go on and ask."

"I've walked by here several times before and you're either really frustrated or look like you're about to cry." He began. "Would you mind if I asked why?"

"No, not really." Chrys replied. "My head is just stuck in the past half the time and the other half I just want to chuck my school books into a wall. I just get upset easily and I've got a bad temper."

There was a moment of silence between the two. The boy just nodded slowly to show that he was paying attention. Chrys turned to look at him suddenly, causing him to give her a weird look.

"Just forget I said that, okay?" Chrys said quickly. "Anyway, what's your name? I don't like not knowing the name of the person I'm talking to."

"It's Jacob Black." The boy replied. "Jake or Jacob is fine, though."

"Jacob…" Chrys mumbled with a smile. "It's been a while since I met some one with that name. The last time I had a friend by that name was back in middle school. He was younger than me, actually, and he was still in elementary school. He kept coming up with random names for me to call him, though I usually called him Jake."

Jacob nodded slowly, not really sure how to respond. Chrys had just gone on about a friend of hers, but she didn't look too happy after she stopped talking. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but it didn't take much to realize why her expression changed so quickly.

"Did he move away?" He asked.

"Yeah." Chrys replied. "Along with him mom and little brother. You know, I used to have darker colored skin, but it turned pale after they moved away, but that was only because I stopped spending a long time outside. It doesn't matter, though, because I like this color."

She pulled the sleeve of her hoodie back to her elbow to show him how pale she was, though one could see that clearly just by looking at her face. Jacob smiled and held his arm up to hers. Against his dark skin, hers looked completely white. They both laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you liked it._


	3. We DO Have Classes Toghether, You Know

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters in the Twilight series belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. That means that I only own Chrys. Also, I do not own Siegel High School._

* * *

"Hey, could I get your name?" Jacob asked.

"It's Crystal." Chrys replied. "But everyone seems to want to call me Chrys. Most of the time I forget what my real name is and tell people it's just Chrys."

"Crystal is a pretty name." Jacob smiled. "I don't see why you don't just go by that."

"A lot of people do call me Crystal, but those people aren't my friends or they're teachers." Chrys smiled. "My sister was the first person to call me Chrys and then the name slowly started to work its way into the minds of all my friends and family like some kind of disease."

"I see." Jacob mumbled. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

Chrys nodded quickly before she turned her attention to her stuff. She began to gather it, with help from Jacob, and shove it into her backpack and binder. Two of her best friends were walking by at that moment and she knew they would notice her, like always, and call out to her. She counted down from five silently and, right after she said one, Stephanie called out to her.

"Hey, Chrys!" Jessie yelled. "The bell is about to ring. Come on."

"Impressive." Jacob grinned as he helped Chrys stand up.

"Thanks." She answered to his compliment and help. "I was nice meeting you, Jacob. I hope we see each other again."

"We have a few classes together, you know." Jacob informed her. "I guess you didn't notice. I figured you would at least recognize me from one of those classes, but I just moved here about a week ago and I suppose that's asking a bit too much."

"Now that I think about it, I do remember seeing your face." Chrys said slowly. "Well, I really do need to get going. Those two can get a bit impatient, as most people do. I'll see you later."

Jacob nodded and Chrys walked to the edge of the walkway and hopped off. She landed on her feet and her knees bent under her to keep her from falling. She quickly stood back up and ran over to Jessie and Stephanie, who were looking between her and Jacob, who was still standing in the same place he had been before. Chrys knew the two girls were about to start questioning her left and right so she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Go on." She sighed. "Get it over with, but I'm not obligated to answer _all_ of your questions."

* * *

**A/N:** _Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you liked it. Also, I'm having trouble right now so this might not be continued for quite some time. __**And,**__ You might not see Stephanie and Jessie all that often._


	4. Camera's, Jacob, and Biology

**Disclaimer:**_None of the characters in the Twilight series belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. That means that I only own Chrys. Blackie-san owns Jessie and my friend Stephanie owns Stephanie. Also, I do not own Siegel High School._

_Please note that this is chapter __**5**__, not chapter 4. I had to skip that chapter because friend of mine is writing it. I'm not sure if I'll actually ever post a chapter four, so don't get your hopes up. It was just a chapter full of questions, anyway. _

* * *

It had been a few months since that day. Chrys and Jacob were so close now and they seemed inseparable in class and during breaks. Jessie and Stephanie sometimes wondered if Chrys was lying when she answered their questions on the relationship between the two. Chrys had claimed that she and Jacob were just fiends, but it was often hard to tell because of how clingy the small brunette was. Though, she was like that with most of her good friends. 

"Hey," Jacob said as he sat down next to Chrys. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm pretty good." Chrys replied. "I'm just a tad bit irritated about something, though."

"You know you can tell me anything, Chrys." He assured her. "Why are you mad?"

Chrys looked at Jacob. He could be petty nosy, at times, when she was upset. He really was a very caring person. Really, he was one of the nicest guys she knew. Jacob put his arm around Chrys' shoulder and smiled. He was there for her if she needed him.

"It's my sister, again." She mumbled.

"Oh?" He asked. "What'd she do this time?"

Chrys didn't answer his question verbally. Instead, she pointed to the black bag in her lap. Jacob stared at it before looking at her again. He sort of knew what she was getting at, but he still needed to explain.

"Go on." He nodded.

"It's my camera." She explained. "I brought it to school today because I have two friends who can help me use it. My sister didn't like the idea of my bringing it to school because she thinks I'm irresponsible, like her. She kept claiming that it was going to get stolen or broken."

"If you want me to, I'll carry it to all our classes for you." Jacob offered.

"No, no!" Chrys declined. "I can't do that. She'd yell at me even more and I really don't need to have a screaming match with her at school."

Jacob let go of her shoulder and poked her in the nose. He knew how rude her sister could be. He also knew that she could be two-faced at times.

"Alright." Jacob sighed. "If that's what you want."

* * *

The day went on like any other day. Chrys went to class and so did Jacob. Almost all of their classes were the same so they usually sat beside each other, if there wasn't a seating chart. Though, there was one in Biology, which was the class they were in right now. Mrs. Swan was watching everyone like a hawk, like she usually did when they had a lab, to make sure no one screwed up. The labs were usually fun and fiends usually got a chance to talk to each other, if Mrs. Swan didn't catch them and tell them to stay on task. 

"Hey, Jacob." Chrys whispered. "You aren't busy tomorrow, are you?"

"No, why?" Jacob answered, also whispering.

"Well, sissy is going to the movies with her boyfriend and that means I'll be at home alone." Chrys explained. "Well, aside from mom, who will be asleep. I just wanted to hang out with some one and I know I bug Ashley way too much."

"I'll have to ask my dad first." Jacob said as he looked at the paper he was holding. "But I think I'll be able to."

"Cool." Chrys smiled.

"Crystal, are you and Jacob on task?" Mrs. Swan asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Chrys lied. "We were just talking about how cool this cell looks. I love microscopes."

Jacob gave Chrys a funny look, but said nothing. A few minutes later, Mrs. Swan told everyone to clean up and go back to there seats. Chrys turned her head to see how much time they had before the bell rang. It was 1:04, which meant they had exactly three minutes. Everyone cleaned off the tables and went back to there seats to pack. By the time they were done, the bell had rung.

"Don't hang out with riff-raff." Mrs. Swan began. "Wear your seat belts. See you, love you, bye."

Everyone left and it was now time for Chrys and Jacob to head to French class, where Chrys was most likely going to space out because she usually understood what was going on. And, once French was over, school would end and they would all go home until tomorrow. Unless they were lucky enough to have a snow day.

* * *

**A/N:**_Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you liked it. Also, sorry for not updating. A friend of mine is writing chapter four.__**And,**__ You might not see Stephanie and Jessie all that often._


	5. Snow Day Phone Call

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters in the Twilight series belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. That means that I only own Chrys. Blackie-san owns Jessie and my friend Stephanie owns Stephanie. Also, I do not own Siegel High School._

_Also, it's December in the fic. I have my reasons for this._

* * *

Chrys rolled over in her bed to look at the TV. Her alarm clock hadn't gone off yet so she knew she had woken up before six. She squinted her eyes and leaned forward a bit to read the scroll going across the bottom of the screen. Last night, she'd left the TV on channel 5 (the news channel) because there was a possibility of schools being closed. She saw the name of her county and reached to turn her alarm clock off.

"Thank you, Harry Gill." She mumbled before dozing back off.

Chrys was woken up a few hours later by the sound of the phone ringing. She figured it was another call for her sister and rolled back over to try and go back to sleep. After all, it was only 8 A.M.

"Hey, Crystal!" Her sister yelled up the stairs. "You awake?"

"Barely..." Chrys replied.

There was no response from her sister so she attempted to go back to sleep, again. Though, that wasn't going to happen because she would only be woken up again by her sister. Who was now invaded her door less room.

"You have a phone call." Her sister said as she walked over to Chrys' bed.

"I don't care." Chrys mumbled. "Tell whoever it is that they can call me back later."

"Well, fine." Her sister replied. "But he really seemed like he wanted to talk to you."

"He?!" Chrys questioned as she sat up quickly. "Who's he? Did dad call?'

Her sister shook her handed and handed her the phone before venturing off back downstairs and into her bedroom. Chrys attempted to get off her bed, but wound up tripping over her blanket and landing with a 'thump' on the floor. At least it was an air mat.

"_Are you okay?_" The voice on the phone asked.

"Jacob?" Chrys asked as she sat up. "Yeah, I'm alight. I just tripped."

"_Oh, well, I'm pretty sure you know we don't have school today_."

"I do." Chrys replied. "I was up at, like, four in the morning watching the Snow Watch thingy."

"_You stayed up until four?_"

"No, no!" Chrys answered quickly. "I stayed up till about eleven and then decided it would be better if I went to sleep. I woke up at four, though, and saw that we had no school."

"_I see._ _Oh, Chrys, hold on for a minute._"

"Alright." Chrys mumbled.

She took this time to stand and slip her glasses onto her face. Gracer, her mom's cat, began to meow loudly like her usually did and she glared at him. When he came over and began rubbing against her, she wadded up a stray piece of paper and threw it. Gracer chased after it, but quickly lost interest and came back over to bother her again. She sighed in frustration.

"Gracer, leave me alone." Chrys spat, making sure that the phone wasn't right next to her mouth. "I'll step on you if you don't."

"_Who are you talking to?_" Jacob asked, finally talking into the phone again.

"My mom's cat." Chrys replied. "He's really annoying."

"_Oh! Hey, um, you aren't busy, are you?_"

"No, not really." Chrys answered as she threw another paper ball. "Mom will be getting home here in a few, though."

Immediately after saying that, she heard the sliding glass door open and then shut. Her mom had just gotten home.

"Speak of the devil." She mumbled, though she wasn't implying that her mother was evil or anything. "Why'd you ask?"

"_You said yesterday that you wanted to hang out and I was thinking, because we don't have school, the two of us could go somewhere._"

"Jacob, it's cold outside." Chrys deadpanned, "I will not be going anywhere anytime soon. If you _do_ want to hang out, you'll have to come over here."

"_That's fine with me. Will your mom mind?_"

"Let me go ask her."

"_Alright._"

Chrys bounded down the stairs, phone still in hand. Her mom looked at her and she entered the front room. Chrys smiled.

"Hey, mom." She began. "Is it alright if a friend of mine came over for a few? I promise we'll be quite. In fact, we might even go off somewhere so we don't bug you."

"That's fine." Her mom replied. "But your friend will be sent home immediately if the two of you wake me up."

Chrys nodded and ran back up the stairs. She plopped down near the entrance to her room and said 'thank you' before turning her attention to Jacob. Who had waited patiently for Chrys to talk to him again.

"_I'll take that as a yes?_"

"Yeah, but you'll have to give me time to take a shower." Chrys answered. "Um, come over in about ten minutes."

"_Will that be enough time for you?_"

"Should be." Chrys said with a nod.

"_Alright. See you then_."

With that, the two of them hung up the phone and Chrys ran off to take her shower, though, she made sure her mom and sister knew that Jacob would be coming over soon.

* * *

**A/N:**_Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you liked it. __**And,**__ You might not see Stephanie and Jessie all that often._


	6. Movies, Phone Calls, and Card Games

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters in the Twilight series belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. That means that I only own Chrys. Blackie-san owns Jessie and my friend Stephanie owns Stephanie. Also, I do not own Siegel High School._

_Also, it's December in the fic. I have my reasons for this. __**AND**__, Jacob and Chrys aren't in that kind of relationship. It's more of a sister/brother kind of thing, right now, so don't get confused while reading._

* * *

She was so _very_ close to making it out of the shower before he got there. In fact, she had just slipped into her pants when her sister knocked on the bathroom door. She sighed in frustration as she zipped the zipper and buttoned the button.

"Chrys, your friend is here." Her sister called from the other side of the door. "Hurry up in there."

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Chrys hissed as she pulled her shirt over her head. "It's not like I can get dressed in a snap."

She pulled the towel out of her hair and slipped her glasses before opening the bathroom door. She had just reached for a brush when Jacob appeared in the doorway. It appeared that the two of them had the same idea; pants with holes in the knees. Chrys giggled a bit.

"Your hair is _really_ wavy." Jacob commented.

"That's because it's wet and I just let it down from the towel." Chrys replied as she began to brush it. "It'll be straight as a board in a few."

Jacob watched her as she ran the brush through her hair. Chrys, however, didn't look at him. She was more focused on getting rid of the tangles. So much so that she hadn't notice that Jacob was now standing beside her, near the window. He reached out and turned her head toward him before pushing a bit of her hair behind her ear. Chrys blushed a bit.

"Oh, lord!" Chrys shrieked. "Jacob, don't do that to me."

"What kind of a reaction is that?" He asked, biting back a laugh.

"That kind you get when I get shocked." Chrys grumbled as she set the hairbrush down and walked out of the bathroom.

Jacob followed behind her and turned off the light as he left. Chrys showed him to her room, which was the only bedroom upstairs, and he plopped down on her couch as she put away her air mat. She looked up at him, but noticed he looked a little distracted.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." He assured her. "I was just thinking about something."

"Oh?" Chrys asked as she sat in front of him and placed her chin on his knee. "Mind if I ask what?"

"I would love to tell you, but I can't." Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Chrys smiled. "I'm not going to get upset over it."

Jacob set his hand on her hand and ruffled her hair a bit. She nudged it off and crawled up next to him on the couch. Jacob smiled and put his arm around her shoulder before pulling her closer to him. The warmth of his body was enough to make Chrys relax.

"How about we watch a movie?" Jacob suggested.

"I don't want to watch a movie." Chrys whined. "Let's do something that is actually fun."

"Like what?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know." Chrys replied. "Maybe I could invite some more friends over and we could all play games and stuff. Jess owns Twister and I'm sure she's bored out of her skull."

"Alright." Jacob agreed. "Call her and ask her if she wants to."

Chrys nodded and Jacob moved his arm so she could stand up. She grabbed the phone off her desk and dialed her blonde haired friends' number. About ten minutes later, Jessie had agreed to come over and bring Twister with her. It was also agreed that Jacob and Chrys would give her about an hour to do everything that needed to be done before she came over.

"Alrighty, then!" Chrys smiled. "We have an hour before she gets here. What do you want to do?"

"Do you have a deck of cards?" Jacob asked.

Chrys nodded and went through the shelf in her desk until she found her cards. She and Jacob sat down on the floor and began to play card games. A few minutes into a game of Go Fish, Chrys went over to her computer and started her media player so that they had some music. Before they knew it, Jessie was knocking on the front door and Chrys had to rush down the stairs to answer the door.

* * *

**A/N:**_Thank you so much for reading this. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Trust me; you might want to stick around for the next one. If all goes as planned, it'll be really interesting._


	7. All is Fair When Chrys Plays Twister

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters in the Twilight series belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. That means that I only own Chrys. Blackie-san owns Jessie and my friend Stephanie owns Stephanie. Also, I do not own Siegel High School._

_Also, it's December in the fic. I have my reasons for this. __**AND**__, Jacob and Chrys aren't in that kind of relationship. It's more of a sister/brother kind of thing, right now, so don't get confused while reading._

* * *

Chrys and Jessie had managed to talk Amanda, Chrys' older sister, into being the person to move the spinner for Twister. This made it easier for Jacob, Chrys, and Jessie to play the game together.

"Right hand red." Amanda said as she looked at the spinner.

The easiest move was always the first. Though, sometimes the game didn't get hard until the tenth move. Even then, Chrys was pretty good at the game and had the biggest advantage due to her being the smallest and her ability to weave her way around people. Jessie came in second when it came to having an advantage in the game Twister because she was pretty flexible. Jacob, however, was at a disadvantage because of his size compared to the two girls.

"Left foot blue."

Another easy move. The best thing was that there left hand and right foot could stay off the colors at this point, allowing them the keep their balance. The three waited for Amanda to call out another move.

"Left hand green."

Finally, a move that would prove to be slightly difficult had been called. If Amanda called for 'right foot yellow' Chrys and Jessie would likely put themselves in an odd position just to challenge their balance.

"Right foot yellow"

There it was. The move that the two girls had been calling for. Jacob gave them each a funny look when they cheered, but the two girls just giggled and moved. And he did too. Though, he didn't seem as excited as they were.

* * *

They played the game several more times and it wasn't long until they finally found themselves in some rather awkward positions. Some of which probably would be school appropriate.

"Wow!" Amanda gasped as she stared at them. "I should take a picture of this."

Jacob had managed to crawl over Chrys to place his right hand on a green circle and it was almost like he was using her to support himself. Chrys had moved her leg around his to get to one of the only free reds left, because Jessie had both her feet on the ones closest to the smaller girl. Their left hands were on blue at this point, which was why Jacob was on top of Chrys.

"Hurry up and call a color." Chrys shouted. "I'm about to fall!"

"Left foot yellow." Amanda called, sounding more bored now.

Jessie was first to move, but that was only because her leg wasn't tangled. Chrys glared at her sister before jerking upward, after moving her foot, to try and knock Jacob over as he moved his own foot. Luckily, he caught himself.

"That's not very nice, Chrys." He commented.

"Yeah, I know." Chrys replied. "I've done worse before."

"I'm getting bored." Amanda moaned. "You guys can play on your own. I'm going to take the phone and call Blake."

"Okay!" Jessie said as she slipped off the board to be the spinner. "I'll just watch you two get stuck."

"Jessie!" Chrys shouted as her face turned a bright pink. "You can't do that!"

"I just did." Jessie smiled. "Plus, it's my game."

Chrys sighed and Jessie spun the spinner. It landed on a green, but she wasn't sure which one.

"Right foot green."

Chrys grinned. This move wasn't too hard, if you knew how to move. The only thing that was difficult about it was the fact that their right hands were on green, their left hands were on blue, and their left feet were on yellow. This move would require crossing your legs while your arms were crossed as well. And, it was game over for Jacob.

Chrys had finally managed to knock him over and he wasn't able to stop himself from falling this time. Though, he obviously wasn't about to be the only one to fall because he took Chrys down with him.

"Who hit the ground first?" Chrys asked as she sat up quickly.

"Jacob did." Jessie smiled. "Chrys wins."

"Yes!" Chrys said as she shot to her feet. "Take that, Jacob! I kicked your butt!"

"You're a sore winner, Chrys" Jacob noted as he sat up.

"She's also a sore loser." Jessie grinned.

Chrys rolled her eyes and bounced over to her computer to look at the clock. It was already three in the afternoon. It was shocking how long they played that game, but there were also several breaks while they were playing. Chrys turned to look at Jessie.

"Don't you need to be getting home?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jessie replied. "I'll go ask your sister if she'll take me home."

"Okay."

Amanda had agreed to take Jessie home and told her to get all her stuff ready to go. Jessie did as she was told and met her at the bottom of the stairs. The two girls then headed outside and two the car, leaving Jacob and Chrys alone.

"Want to take a walk?" Chrys asked.

"Sure." Jacob replied.

* * *

**A/N:**_Thank you so much for reading this. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter.This chapter was really fun to write because I love playing Twister. I'm sorry if it seems a bit stupid or doesn't make sense. I just felt like making things seem a little more fun.  
_


	8. Dislocation of the Ankle Fails

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters in the Twilight series belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. That means that I only own Chrys. Blackie-san owns Jessie and my friend Stephanie owns Stephanie. Also, I do not own Siegel High School._

_Also, I changed some things to make the story work the way I need it. I don't need you whining to me about how I wrote something wrong. Just deal with it. Thank you._

* * *

Chrys had Jacob had wandered pretty far from the house. Though, if anything happened to either of them, the hospital was within running distance. This one little thing was about to be the biggest help of the day.

"Chrys, be careful." Jacob warned. "There's ice everywhere. You could-"

_Too late! _Chrys had just slipped on a patch of ice. There was a rather loud pop before she fell to her knees. Jacob was at her side in an instant, ready to carry her on his back.

"Get on." He commanded, though he was very nice about it. "The hospital is right around the corner.

* * *

Chrys and Jacob sat in chairs in the front lobby of the hospital. The lady at the desk had given Chrys a clipboard with papers on it for her to fill out. The small girl stabbed the pen against the paper at random points in time out of complete frustration.

"Chrys, calm down." Jacob whispered at the lady at the front desk stared at them.

"I can't calm down, Jacob!" Chrys shouted. "What if my ankle is broken? Seriously, I've never broken a bone in my body...EVER!"

Jacob winced as the small girl shouted in his ear. If Chrys kept this up, he would probably be half deaf before the day ended. She would have continued her rant had a moderately tall, brunette not stepped in front of them.

"Jacob?" The girl asked.

"Bella!" Jacob said as he jumped out of his chair. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Bella threw her arms around Jacob and buried her head in his chest as she sobbed. Jacob hesitated for a moment before he finally wrapped his arms around her. Chrys looked up from the keyboard, her look a mixture of sadness, confusion, and jealousy. Though, she caught herself by mumbling something about how jealousy was wrong and that she was being nosy.

"Here, Bella, sit down." Jacob said as he turned slowly, moving her with him, to allow her to sit. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

To make a long story short, Bella explained that she and Charlie had come to Tennessee to visit Jacob. Apparently, Charlie slipped on some ice outside the hotel they were at and cracked his head open.

"Bella Swan, your father is in a room now." The lady at the font desk announced. "The doctor said he was doing fine and that you could go see him."

"Jacob," Bella paused and looked at him. "Would you please come with me?"

Without even taking a moment to think that he had come here with Chrys, Jacob hopped to his feet. He helped Bella stand and they began to walk off. Bella looked at Chrys before they moved, though. Chrys glared at her back as the two went off.

"It's not nice to think about people like that." A voice came from the seat next to her. "I doubt Bella had any intention of distracting him from you."

Chrys looked at the man. He had bronze hair, gold colored eyes, and a light ring underneath both eyelids. The man was fairly attractive and his skin appeared to be paler than Chrys'. The man smiled, but only received a frown. She quickly went back to filling out the forms.

"You don't like me?" The man asked before he leaned back and placed his arm on the window sill behind Chrys' head. "No, you just don't like people in general."

Chrys froze slightly, but quickly regained her composure. She looked up at him and glared. She turned her attention back to finishing up the forms. Once she was done, she got ready to stand up, but the man offered to take the forms up for her so that she didn't have to move around so much.

"No thank you." Chrys hissed. "I don't need any help."

She got up and hopped over to the front desk. She handed the form to the lady behind the counter and then hopped over to the other side of the room, away from the man from before. Or so she thought.

"Well, don't you think that was a bit mean?" The man asked with a frown. "I was only trying to help you."

Chrys crossed her arms and looked away from the man, who had some how managed move from one side of the room to another in a flash. This guy was beginning to get on her nerves. Was he stalking her or something? As she though this, the look on the man's face changed dramatically. He looked rather annoyed about something.

"Edward, you know where the X-ray room is, right?" The counter lady asked, receiving a nod. "Could you take this young lady back there? Your father should be there."

"Yes ma'am." The man, Edward, replied.

Chrys looked at him before she sprang to her _foot_. She turned away and would have hopped off had Edward not lifted her up and set her on his shoulder. She began squirming almost immediately.

"W-What are you doing?!" She shouted, earning some rather odd looks. "I can get there on my own. Put me down!"

After much struggling from Chrys, Edward finally got her into the room. His father, Carlisle, saw to checking out Chrys' ankle. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, the good news is that it's not broken." He said in a rather slow manner, looking at the x-ray. "But, it seems that you managed to dislocate it. However, if we use something to numb your foot, we can fix that."

Well, to make another long story short, Chrys refused to take do anything to numb her ankle. Because of that, Edward was asked to cover her mouth and hold her still. To say the least, it hurt like crap and she screamed. Thankfully, the scream was muffled.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for reading this. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that I took a long time to update. I've been a little lazy for a while._


	9. To Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** _None of the characters in the Twilight series belong to me. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. That means that I only own Chrys. Blackie-san owns Jessie and my friend Stephanie owns Stephanie. Also, I do not own Siegel High School._

* * *

Edward led Chrys out of the hospital, only to force her to see Jacob and Bella standing there. The two were hugging, which caused Edward to growl. He placed and icy cold hand on the small girl's back and pushed her along, cursing under his breath. He didn't quite like the idea of his girlfriend hugging that mutt. Chrys didn't quite like the idea of her friend hugging another girl, either. Though, this was all due to her possessiveness over her friends.

"I'll take you home." Edward grumbled, pushing her to his car. "Just tell me where you live."

"I can't go home on my own, thank you." Chrys snapped. "I don't need help from a stranger."

Edward's eyes grew wide at Chrys' reaction. He knew he was good looking and that any girl would fall for him, but it seemed that this one wouldn't. This was due to the fact that the small girl really couldn't tolerate guys that were really pretty.

"It's late." Edward argued. "The mutt is too wrapped up in _my_ Bella to pay you any attention. _He_ won't bother to offer to make sure you get home safely."

Chrys gritted her teeth and jerked the car door open. She sat down in the seat and slammed the door shut before buckling up. Edward had a point, so she did what he said. Though, she really didn't want to.

* * *

Chrys sat on the back, camera in hand. She was taking more pictures of the trees and creek. She hadn't seen Jacob in a few weeks and she figured, since he hadn't been in school, it was unlikely that she would ever see him again. Still, it was kind of boring with out him. She sighed and began to stand up when she heard rustling in the trees to her right. Her head snapped to face the trees immediately.

"Chrys, you shouldn't be in the words when it's so close to nightfall." A male called from the trees.

"Jacob…" Chrys said as she sat back down. "It's not dark yet."

"Don't be so bitter." Jacob said as he emerged from the trees and sat down beside her. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Chrys looked at him for a second. She was exasperated by the fact that he didn't think he was in the wrong. He left and didn't tell anyone. He made her _worry_.

"You stopped going to school." The small girl deadpanned. "And you didn't even let me know."

"I had to go home." Jacob replied. "I only came back to say 'sorry' and 'good-bye'."

There was a long pause. Now he was leaving her. It seemed, to Chrys, that is was hard to become close to anyone without having to fear that they would leave her. Jacob only lived up to the expectations she'd had set in stone from her friends. She'd already assumed they'd leave.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Jacob replied. "It was nice meeting you."

He lifted his arm and put it around her shoulder, pulling her close. Chrys couldn't help but think about how warm he was. Ah, but it was stupid noting something like that at a time like this. He was just going to leave her in a little while, anyway.

"It was…" She said quietly.

Jacob pulled his arm back and moved in front of Chrys, which put him partially in the creek. The small brunette turned her head away from him, but he caught it and made her look him in the eyes. She simply averted her gaze. It was bad enough that he was touching her face.

"Look at me!" Jacob demanded. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't _want_ to make you upset, but it's not like I have a choice. I came here for one thing and now that I've done what I was supposed to, I have to go home."

"Shut up!" Chrys yelled. "Let go of my fa-!"

Jacob cut her off by pulling her in to a big hug. He rested his chin on top of her head and sighed. He felt kind of comfortable to Chrys.

"There was a wolf before…" She paused. "In the water. He had the same color eyes as you and his fur was really pretty. I met you the next day for the first time."

Jacob froze up a bit. He didn't know whether she was trying to say it was him or not. She didn't really need to know about what he was, or why he was even here, to begin with.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Did you run away when you saw him?"

"No." Chrys replied. "I felt that I could approach him without worrying about getting hurt. He seemed so gentle for such a large and angry animal. You're the same way, though."

"Is that what you think?" Jacob asked as he released her and went on to place his big hands on her tiny shoulders.

"I think…" She went silent for a few moments. "That the wolf… was you, maybe. But that's just because you appeared in front of me the day after that wolf was shown my kindness."

All Jacob offered in response was a simple 'Hm' and a pat on the head. He sat back up on the bank. She'd guessed right, but he wasn't going to let her know.

"How could I be a wolf?" He asked before leaning back against his arms.

"Yeah, that's true." Chrys frowned. "It was just a weird coincidence."

She stood up then and looked down at Jacob. This was probably the last conversation they would have, but she had to put an end to it. They'd been talking for quite some time and it really was getting late.

"I'll walk you home." Jacob offered as he stood up. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Thank you." Chrys replied.

* * *

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for reading this. This is actually the final chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
